In a Different Life
by Forgotten Murderer
Summary: Algo así como una secuela de Yellow. Por todas sus palabras de aliento, tal parece que Kise es quien tiene más dificultades para avanzar. One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. TAMBIÉN, LA HISTORIA ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DEL MISMO NOMBRE ESCRITA POR NEKO-NYA.**

 **Beteado por Shuu-chan :)**

 _ **Disfruten~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **In a Different Life**

 _En una vida diferente_

 **.**

En los días lluviosos, él no detiene su tristeza y pensamientos amargos porque le gusta pensar que el cielo está llorando con él.

-x-

Aomine Daiki se muda de su departamento un día oscuro y lluvioso de Diciembre.

Y él observa.

En silencio, observa.

Parado ahí con sus pies casi nunca tocando el suelo, ve como el departamento es vaciado – una caja a la vez. Aomine deja salir un pesado suspiro y seca el sudor sobre su ceja con la parte trasera de su mano, murmurando maldiciones bajo su respiración sobre cuanta 'mierda' ha acumulado en tantos años.

En una vida diferente, piensa, ellos podrían estar viviendo juntos.

Imagina – imagina porque eso es todo lo que puede hacer. Es todo lo que él ha _estado_ haciendo desde hace una década – lo qué podría haber sido, yéndose de casa diciendo "¡Me voy!" y recibir un "¡Ve con cuidado!" devuelta.

La sola idea hace que su corazón duela.

(" _No pienses en ello. Solo no pienses en ello._ ")

Momoi apareció con comida y cosas para tomar porque Aomine nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que planea las cosas con anticipación y de nuevo había olvidado que debían almorzar. Ella lo regaña por ser tan olvidadizo y despreocupado. Y en respuesta, él se cubre los oídos y evita cualquier contacto visual. Pero una vez que ella termina su sermón, Aomine musita un reacio "Gracias" y devora la comida que compró para él.

En una vida diferente, piensa, él podría haber sido quien regañara al chico por ser tan negligente con su bienestar.

Pero Aomine estaba mudándose y avanzando con su vida.

Sin él.

El pensamiento le deja un sabor amargo en la boca.

Se sorprende a si mismo con todo el rencor que siente a veces. Por todas las palabras de aliento, él no es más que un hipócrita. Después de todo, ¿quién era él para decirles a otros que avanzaran cuando no podía hacerlo el mismo? Él fue quien instó a Aomine a seguir adelante y ser feliz, entonces, ¿por qué él no quería hacer nada más que retenerlo y quedarse para sí mismo al otro?

(" _Mío, se suponía que él sería mío._ ")

Quizá es su egoísmo lo que lo mantiene estancado. Han pasado meses desde que su asesino fue atrapado y encarcelado –meses desde que él tuvo esa conversación con Aomine en la tierra de los muertos. Pero él aún no estaba listo para avanzar. En vez de eso, se aburrió de esperar en la inmensidad de la nada, y con su mente plagada de inseguridad, se aventuró al mundo al que ya no pertenecía.

No está seguro a qué lugar debe ir, pero sabe que no es aquí.

Kagami y Kuroko pasan por la casa para ayudar, porque Aomine se los pidió el día anterior. Él quiere y va a deshacerse de esa caja que ha estado siguiéndolo a todas partes los últimos diez años hasta ahora, pero no puede hacerlo por sí mismo. Momoi inmediatamente saluda a Kuroko con una feliz sonrisa mientras Kagami y Aomine empiezan a discutir. Ignorando a los dos, Kuroko le muestra a la chica fotos del bebe recién nacido de su antigua entrenadora con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

En una vida diferente, él cree, podría haber nacido como una chica y ellos podrían haber comenzado su propia familia juntos.

A Aomine le hubiera gustado eso, resopla para sí mismo, un poco divertido al pensarlo.

(" _Él hubiera adorado los pechos._ ")

Con una llama en sus ojos, Kagami reta a Aomine para ver quién puede limpiar el departamento más rápido. Aomine acepta con una sonrisa engreída mientras Momoi niega con su cabeza y rueda sus ojos. Ambos entran y salen del departamento con las cajas en sus brazos. Kuroko no se ofrece para ayudar y se queda ayudando a Momoi, quien llevaba las cajas más livianas, fuera del lugar.

Él observa como el departamento cada vez va quedando más y más vacío.

Luego de un rato, Momoi se va porque tiene una reunión con el nuevo entrenador. Kuroko estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo, y Kagami se cae al tropezar una caja vacía haciendo vibrar el edifico entero con su caída. Aomine se apretaba el estómago por reírse tanto.

Nadie lo nota.

Nadie está pensando en él.

Y eso _duele_ porque él hablaba en serio cuando dijo que…

Tiene miedo de ser olvidado.

(" _Prometiste que no lo harías, Aominecchi. Lo prometiste._ ")

En una vida diferente, piensa, ellos podrían seguir estando juntos.

Kagami vuelve a estar de pie y declara que va a comprar algo de comer y tomar en la tienda de conveniencia. Kuroko ofrece acompañarlo y se van juntos.

Él trata de no pensar sobre esa tienda, la tienda de básquetbol –el recuerdo aun le hace encogerse.

En una vida diferente, piensa, él podría seguir vivo.

Dejado solo, Aomine sube las escaleras hasta su habitación y él lo sigue. Está vacía ahora, salvo por esa única caja. Sentándose, Aomine saca las cosas que había dentro de ella y las revisa cuidadosamente. Aun envueltos y sin abrir todos los regalos de navidad, los regalos de San Valentín y los regalos de cumpleaños que fueron comprados y guardados por años, estaban repartidos por el piso.

Esos regalos –todos los regalos que pensó para él, todos esos frívolos regalos –que pasaron años juntando polvo, esperando ser dados a su verdadero dueño.

Pero el día nunca llegó y nunca llegará.

(" _No es justo. Estoy justo aquí… estoy aquí._ ")

Esa caja, piensa, contenía mucho más que revistas y viejas fotografías.

Estaba llena de tiernos recuerdos del pasado y esperanzas suplicantes para el futuro.

Por 10 años, sostuvo el corazón de Aomine.

(" _Y él lo está dejando ir. Dejará ir todo._ ")

Los ojos de Aomine permanecían secos mientras revisaba las cosas, lanzando objeto tras objeto devuelta a la caja. No ha llorado desde la última conversación que tuvieron y lo más probable es que nunca vuelva a hacerlo nuevamente –al menos no por él. Aomine se detiene cuando se cruza con su antiguo celular y la nota-

' _Salí un momento, vuelvo pronto~_

- _Ryōta'_

 _-_ pero luego de dudarlo un momento, los lanza a la caja junto con todo lo demás.

Finalmente, toma la última pieza.

Es una vieja fotografía de su casillero –esa en la que dibujo corazones por todas partes.

'¡ _Mi amado Aominecchi y yo!_ '

Y él recuerda –porque sus recuerdos e imaginación son todo lo que le queda –fue un día soleado cuando tomó la foto. Ambos estaban en el patio comportándose de forma infantil, haciéndose caras graciosas el uno al otro, diciendo bromas, tratando de hacer reír al otro. La foto se volvió totalmente ridícula con sus amplias y grandes sonrisas que apenas contenían sus risas.

Pero era su favorita.

En una vida diferente, él cree, ellos podrían ser felices.

("P _odríamos haber sido felices –Nosotros podríamos haber sido muy felices.")_

Afuera, empieza a llover más fuerte.

Aomine continúa observando la foto, probablemente recordando las mismas cosas que él.

Su corazón se rompe cuando el chico la toma para devolverla a la caja.

En ese momento Aomine se detiene y mira como cae la lluvia en el exterior. Luego echa un vistazo a la fotografía y frunce el ceño, claramente sin poder decidir qué debería hacer con ella. Sosteniendo la foto frente a él, Aomine dice queda y pensativamente, "Oye, Kise, es diciembre otra vez. Ya que mataste mi celular, creo que tendré que decirlo en voz alta."

El chico sale de su ensimismamiento y lo escucha atentamente.

Suspirando pesadamente, Aomine comienza, "No lo quiero admitir realmente, pero sigo extrañándote. Tal vez es porque es diciembre, pero he estado pensando últimamente. Sabes, en una vida diferente, tu seguirías aquí y nosotros seguiríamos juntos." Luego agrega con una pequeña risa, "En una vida diferente, tú podrías haber sido una mujer con pechos grandes –lo cual habría sido _grandioso_."

Mentalmente, desea que el mundo se calle, no queriendo perderse una sola palabra.

"Pero eso es en una vida diferente –una que probablemente existe en mi mente. En esta vida, tú no estás y sé que no volverás. Y ahora que tenemos claro eso, quiero mantener la promesa que te hice. No te olvidaré, Kise, pero si planeo avanzar y dejarte ir, tal como me dijiste. Solo pensé que deberías saberlo –voy a estar bien."

De algún modo, él está complacido y disgustado al mismo tiempo.

Aomine aclara su garganta y prosigue, "sé que posiblemente sea difícil para ti escuchar esto, pero en esta vida planeo ser feliz, lo suficiente por ambos –incluso si eso significa ser feliz con alguien que no eres tú. ¿Entiendes, no?"

Si entiende.

Pero solo porque entiende no significa que lo hace más fácil de aceptar.

("Q _uiero que avances, de verdad que sí. Pero no me dejes ir. Estoy asustado, Aominecchi –muy asustado. Por favor, no me dejes ir._ ")

En una vida diferente, piensa –pero él tiene problemas para completar el pensamiento con su mente llena de dolor.

Aomine masajea la parte trasera de su cuello tímidamente y sostiene la fotografía un poco más cerca de él. "Mira, solo porque no pudimos estar juntos en esta vida no significa que no podamos estarlo en la siguiente. Te diré esto: reservaré mi siguiente vida solo para ti, ¿está bien? En la siguiente vida, estaremos juntos y felices. Lo prometo. Tan solo espera que termine esta vida e iré en tu búsqueda en la siguiente."

Pestañea.

(" _Oh_ ")

El peso en su corazón desaparece y su corazón es inundado por una calidez cuando Aomine le da un beso a la fotografía y la deposita devuelta en la caja.

Él ve como Kagami y Kuroko vuelven, su mente aun repitiendo las palabras de Aomine.

(" _Su siguiente vida –él prometió su siguiente vida._ ")

De pronto, se siente más liviano. Mirando hacia el suelo, ve que se desvanece brillando suavemente pero se da cuenta que está bien con eso.

(" _Este no es el final. Volveremos a estar juntos._ ")

Los chicos discuten por un rato antes de que Kagami tome la caja y le pregunte a Aomine por última vez si es que está seguro de deshacerse de todo. Aomine rueda los ojos y sacude su mano, instándolo a que "Sólo apresúrate de una maldita vez."

De pie allí con sus pies que ya no tocan el suelo, mira como Aomine se acerca a la puerta detrás de los otros dos. Apenas está ahí cuando se da cuenta que eso es todo. Nunca verá a Aomine de nuevo –no en esta vida.

Pero él está tranquilo.

En la siguiente vida, piensa con una sonrisa.

" _Aominecchi, me iré ahora. Será mejor que mantengas tu promesa."_

(" _En la siguiente vida, seremos felices._ ")

La lluvia se detiene.

Y él ya no está.

-x-

Deteniéndose en el dintel de la puerta de su habitación, Aomine frunce el ceño. Por un momento, pudo haber jurado que alguien llamó su nombre. Mira tras de sí e instintivamente cierra los ojos al sentir que un destello brillante lo encandila.

Aomine protege sus ojos de la luz del sol y pestañea maravillado.

¿Cuándo salió el sol?

Sus rayos de luz llenan la habitación con un suave brillo y eso le recuerda a la sonrisa de Kise.

Con su propia sonrisa, se va y cierra la puerta tras de su espalda.

 **FIN**

 _ **Pero la historia no termina aquí…**_

 _ **-x-**_

 ** _Notas de Traductora:_**

 _No diré mucho xd Solo que sufrí y lloré con esto ;w;_

 _Ojalá les guste~ Quedan más partes por traducir, ¡así que nos estamos viendo!_

 _Besos~_


End file.
